


touch

by kenkopie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Multi, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkopie/pseuds/kenkopie
Summary: after a long day of hard work, eren suggests that you , armin and him take a bath together.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> this can also be found on my tumblr @/kenkopie
> 
> i also have more aot oneshots on my tumblr !
> 
> hope you enjoy :) , comments and feedback are welcomed

you and the others were all sitting in the dining room, eating and trying to recollect yourselves from the day’s activities. you stared down into the soup you were eating, the slight cling of the spoons hitting the bowls around you were becoming more frustrating by the second. your eyes were torn away from your food once you heard someone yelling. you threw a quick glance around you trying to find your friends, the sight before you was an eyesore. they were all covered in sweat and grime, hunger had gotten to you all and everyone was sloppily eating as if it was their last meal. you weren’t any different, lazily trying to eat while simultaneously resting your eyes. 

you quickly forgot about whoever was yelling once you saw eren and armin slowly walking over to where you were sitting. they looked equally as tired as everyone else , their feet dragging behind them, bodies slumped over from exhaustion. they walked up and sat on either sides of you, bowls hitting the table from how carelessly they sat them down. “hey y/n” eren said while yawning. you smiled at him , then started eating your soup. 

you looked over to your right to find armin, slowly falling asleep while eating. he was usually never this careless, always trying to appear collected. you loved when he got like this, forgetting everything and only focusing on whatever task had occupied his mind. it also gave you time to stare when he was like this. he looked so pretty like this. eyelashes low , softly falling onto his face. mouth slightly open, trying to locate the spoon full of soup without actually opening his eyes. you slightly nudged him and quickly looked at your soup, trying to appear nonchalant.

to your left was eren, who was already staring at you and armin. he had momentarily stopped to look at both of you , but resumed eating once you continued to stare at him. eren had a slight blush blooming on his face and tips of his ears. you giggled lightly, it was honestly kind of cute how he still got embarrassed about staring. you slid your foot in between his and continued to eat, ready to leave as fast as you could

the laughter and chatter died down once levi walked into the dining room , “eat quickly, tomorrow will be even harder.” he yelled. The clinking of spoons got louder, everyone was hurriedly trying to finish and get back to their rooms. once everyone had finished they retreated back to their rooms or to the showers , leaving only you, eren, and armin. all of you slowed down eating once you were alone, no longer in a rush to get away from everyone. it was always peaceful when it was just the three of you, a silent calm falling over you all. 

armin and eren finished eating and started to talk about their day or some other mundane topic. you weren’t heavily interested in the conversation, only occasionally throwing a hum or a nod of your head to signify that you were listening. all you had on your mind was scrubbing the grime off your body then relaxing , you didn’t even know if you had enough energy to even do that. the more you thought about being clean and being submerged in the hot water , the more drowsy you got. your food had been long forgotten , pushed towards the other side of the table. you were close to falling asleep in the dining room , body slouching farther and farther down in the chair. 

“y/n? are you ok?” armin said softly. 

you looked up and saw his blue eyes filled with worry, “mm fine , just tired.” you slurred.

armin gave you a small smile and turned towards you so he could rub your back. eren was just watching the both of you , not saying anything. you shot a smile towards him and closed your eyes again desperate to get any rest you were allowed to. you could hear eren and armin whispering back and forth, voices rising slightly then drastically lowering as to not disturb you and your sleep. 

Eren lightly shook your shoulders and continuously repeated your name , “y/n y/n y/n , wake up please? can you wake up for me?” he slowly got louder and louder as he kept talking. you grunted hands flying up to find him near you. once you grabbed his shoulder , you pushed yourself up right and found them both looking at you.

“what do you want?” you said, pointing in eren’s direction. you could tell armin and eren were nervous , you didn’t dwell on it , already wanting to hurry and take your much needed bath. 

eren was practically jumping with nerves , not knowing how to say it “w-we uh well me and armin wanted to uh know if you wanted to uhm..” armin was frozen , humiliation already setting in and making him regret letting eren drag him into this. you let out a huff , already knowing this was never going to end seeing how visibly embarrassed they were. eren sighed , aggravated with himself , “will you shower with us?” he said as quickly as possible. you froze , not even knowing if they were being serious , you kept contemplating if this was a joke or something. 

“are you being ser-”

“y/n , this wasn’t my idea!” - armin rubbed his hands over his face in embarrassment - “ it was eren’s idea i swear please don't be mad” he whispered. you weren’t saying anything , still frozen and trying to gauge the situation. you looked up at them both , neither willing to look you in the eye. you couldn’t say you hadn’t thought about doing something like that and there didn’t seem to be any malicious intent. you stood up and their faces dropped in shame , assuming you were about to say no or tell them off.

“i’ll go get my things then we’ll take a bath , meet me by the showers. ok?” you said slowly. eren slowly nodded his head while grabbing armin so they could go grab their things too. as you walked out of the dining room you could hear them whispering and walking as fast as they could.  
the closer you got to your room , the more you panicked. you didn’t even want to think about the fact you’d all be naked. they’ve never even seen you naked and neither have you seen them naked. you trusted them, they were your bestfriends after all but this would change everything. you tried to take your time grabbing your clothes , giving yourself time just in case you wanted to back out. 

once you turned the corner to the showers, you saw armin and eren quietly arguing but were too far to tell what about. they stopped arguing once armin let out a huff and buried his face in his hands. you slowly walked up to them , anticipation coursing through you. you were excited for this even though you had a small amount of doubt. you pushed the doubt to the back of your mind and grunted to try to gain their attention. they looked over to you and immediately went into the showers without saying anything.

armin glanced at you then looked towards the ground , “let’s - uhm try to rinse some of the dirt off then get in the bath together?” he said as he walked to the showers. 

you and eren both whispered a small “ok”. 

you all went to different shower stalls and started to get undressed. the tension between the three of you was thick and you could more or less feel yourself shaking from how nervous you were. eren was the first to strip out of his clothes , his eyes never left the ground. he hurriedly got into the shower and turned it on. you were next to strip , wanting to be clean as fast as possible. you shot armin a quick glance and found him already staring at you , he looked to the ground immediately. you got into the shower , and turned the hot water on. you could hear armin getting into the shower stall next to you. You were standing under the hot water , letting it fall off your body. 

eren was the first to turn off his water , he walked over to the bath and started to run the water. “we don’t have to do this ya know” he muttered. 

“i want to do this.” you replied as you shut off the water. your hand stayed on the knob , not wanting to leave yet. once you stepped out of the stall , you saw eren already in the bath staring directly at you. neither of you looked away , eyes running over each’s other bodies. since he was in the bath you didn’t see nearly as much of him as he saw of you. you were on full display for either of them , water dripping off of you and your hair stuck to your face. “are you gonna get in y/n?” armin asked. 

“oh um yeah.. can you get in first?” you requested. armin nodded his head , his eyes never left you as he walked to the bath , scanning your body over and over again. you done the same , looking him up and down while looking back at eren. you supposed you should feel embarrassed but having known them for so long , it felt normal to be on display like this , you liked it honestly. there had always been tension in the air between the three of you. 

you walked over to the bath, armin and eren was sitting at opposite sides. they both looked up to you , eagerly waiting for you to get in. you didn’t know who to put you head next to but it didn’t seem to matter because eren was already pulling you in buy your hand. his hand felt so warm , you hadn’t realized how cold you had gotten from standing dripping wet. armin was eyeing the both of you , his hands on the rim of the tub with his legs laying out in front of him. eren was sitting the same way , legs on the side of you with your back flush against his chest. your feet were in armin’s lap , his hand on your calf. 

eren started to grab the shampoo , he threw the body wash and a loofah to armin. “you uh you don't have to do that haha” you said. you thought it’d be relaxing for them to help wash you up but it’d be slightly embarrassing too. 

eren leaned down and whispered into your ear , “don’t worry , we want to. Just relax , yeah?” 

“oh okay” you murmured , cheeks going red. armin opened the cap of the bodywash and poured it onto the loofah. he started to caress your skin with the loofah , lightly scrubbing the grim from the day of work off your body. eren hadn’t put shampoo into your hair yet but kept rubbing your muscles to help you relax. everytime one of them would lightly caress your body you could feel the tension leaving your body , shoulders curving forwards and eyes closed. 

“your doing so good” armin purred. you hummed , face going flush at the praise. any doubt or shame you had about this was quickly washed away with those words. eren placed a light kiss to the side of your head and got the shampoo out. he massaged the shampoo into your hair with gentle yet firm fingers. your eyes shut and you hummed once you felt the way his nails slightly scratched your head. you felt eren rinsing the shampoo out your hair to replace it with conditioner , armin had never stopped rubbing the dirt off your body while placing occasional kisses to your stomach or legs.

they thought you looked so beautiful like this , layed out between them while letting them care for you. eren ran his fingers through your hair , trying to detangle it as much as he could. “so pretty , ya know that? you look so good like this” he said gently. you felt so safe like this , protected even , you knew they really did care for you. 

“you’re so sweet” armin kissed your hand. “thanks for letting us wash you , you’re being so good for us” armin said with love. he had set the loofah aside to inspect all the various bruises and cuts that littered your body , nothing to be scared over but he still felt a bit worried. he kissed all your bruises and massaged the muscles in your legs. you opened your eyes to watch him , he looked up to you and made eye contact. “i love you y/n” armin whispered.

“i love you too” you whispered back. you could feel your heart swell with how much love they were making you feel. eren rinsed the conditioner out of your hair and pulled the stray strands out of your face , making sure you could properly see. he pressed light kisses all over your face neck. you smiled and nuzzled into eren. 

you fully indulged whatever they were wiling to give you, not wanting this to ever end. eren’s strong hold on your waist and armin’s gentle rubs on your legs had you floating with love and contentment. you didn’t know if this was going too be happening again but you didn’t care at that moment , only wanting to think of how armin and eren were caring for you and washing away the days worries. you never wanted to leave that bath with them.


End file.
